Reto
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Draco y Harry van a batirse en duelo, otra vez, y Hermione sólo quiere darles de ostias hasta que entren en razón [OS- Completo- ESte fic participa en el Reto Dramione Week del forum El Mapa del Mortífago. Prompt V: Duelo]


_**Harry Potter es de Jota ká y de la Warner.**_

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto Dramione Week del forum El Mapa del Mortífago._**

 ** _Hoy es el último día para participar, pero muchas gracias a todas las que han participado y han comentado las aportaciones :)_**

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo **ú** nico **: R** eto **.**_

— ¡Vas a perder Malfoy!

— ¡Vas a tragarte tus palabras Potter!

Hermione suspira cansada y se lleva la mano a la cabeza. Porque ya empieza a estar harta de esa situación. Porque no es la primera vez que pasa, ni la segunda, ni la décima. No. Llevan así cinco años, cinco malditos y largos años.

— Uy, ya vuelven a divertirse.

Hermione abre los ojos sorprendida y mira a su exsuegra y se pregunta si tantos nietos, llantos y pañales llenos de caca no le han afectado también el cerebro.

— Yo no creo que batirse en duelo por saber quién va a sacar sea divertirse —contesta ella un tanto cortante.

— Es su forma de tratarse, creo yo —Victoire Lupin, anteriormente conocida como Victoire Weasley, se acerca por detrás y acaricia su incipiente barriga de embarazada—. No es que se lleven mal o no se aprecien. Pero creo que es su forma de canalizar toda esa energía y de aferrarse un poco al pasado.

— Es su forma de mantenerse jóvenes —concluye Molly con una sonrisa y volviendo a entrar en casa para acabar de fregar los platos.

— Yo estoy contigo, _Hegms_. _Pagecen_ animales.

La castaña asiente ante las palabras de Fleur y vuelve a enfocar la vista dónde Harry y Draco parecen prepararse para batirse en duelo.

— El quidditch los vuelve insoportables —Percy Weasley fulmina con la mirada a todos los que están congregados en dos grupos bien diferenciados animando a alguno de los contendientes.

— Déjalos Percy —le dice su mujer que se pone a su lado con una sonrisa—. Parece que Lucy y Molly se divierten.

Porque es verdad, Lucy y Molly son las nietas más tranquilas que han tenido Molly y Arthur Weasley, pero ahora parecen un par de leonas animando a su tío Harry para que machaque a Malfoy.

— Creo que esta vez ganará Draco.

Mira sorprendida a Daphne Nott, de soltera Grengrass, y con una sonrisa de suficiencia curvándole los labios.

Es sorprendente, se dice a sí misma, que su relación con Draco haya unido a toda una generación. Porque sí, lleva seis años divorciada y cinco años de relación con Malfoy. Su relación con Ron había llegado a un punto muerto, en el que eran más amigos que una pareja. Los niños lo habían entendido, y la familia había sido comprensiva y atenta.

— ¡Vamos señor Malfoy! —La voz de Rose chilla animando al padre de su mejor amigo y Ron chilla algo parecido a _No animes al enemigo, Rosie_.

— ¡Vamos papá! —Anima a su vez James al niño que vivió—. ¡Nosotros la vimos primero!

Madre mía, hoy estaban más animados de lo normal, acabarían a golpes, otra vez.

— ¡Por Merlín Draco si pierdes te destrozo todas tus túnicas!

Sí, esa era Astoria Grengrass, exmujer de Draco Malfoy, e hija adoptiva de Molly Weasley. Ahora todos eran familia. Hasta Pansy y Blaise estaban en la Mardiguera por ahí perdidos fabricando cómo hacer más bebés.

— ¡Vamos papá! —Lo anima Scorpius emocionado—. ¡Debes ganar para pedirle matrimonio a tía Herms!

— ¡Vamos tío Harry! —Fred se suma a la batalla y parece que le va a tirar el bate a la cabeza a Scorpius—. ¡Si gana se llevará a la tía a su Mansión de la Desolación!

Hermione boquea como pez fuera del agua atónita. O sea, para que ella se enterara, ¿estaban discutiendo si Malfoy debía o no pedirle matrimonio? Ella era una mujer adulta, podía decidir con quién se casaba o con quién no. Gracias.

— ¡Disculpadme! —Chilla acercándose al grupo en grandes zancadas—. ¡Pero se me olvidó el día que di mi consentimiento para que vosotros decidierais mi vida!

— ¡Por el fantasma de Dumbledore! —Exclama aterrado Ron Weasley—. ¡Está enfadada! ¡Sálvese quién pueda!

Y habiendo dicho eso Ronald empezó a correr despavorido colina abajo, sus hijos no tardaron en seguirlo chillándole disculpas a su madre, y el resto de los congregados no tardaron en imitarlos al ver que la castaña sacaba la varita.

— ¡No corran cobardes!

Fue la primera vez que el Clan Weasley al completo y sus nuevos miembros fueron perseguidos por los terrenos de la Madriguera por una maga enfadada que no era Molly Weasley.


End file.
